STUCK
by Wee-hoo
Summary: What would Miss Parker, Lyle and Jarod do if they were chained together? What will happen? Will they all survive? LAST CHAPTER NOW!
1. Chapter One

STUCK  
by: Wee-hoo  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Summary: What would Miss Parker, Lyle and Jarod do if they were chained together?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
A/N: Just so you know this isn't the same story as Miss P's Shackled. We kinda shared the idea and decided to write different fic's about it.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE IN A HOUSE IN THE WOODS 09.00  
  
Lyle tries to roll to a more comfortable way to sleep, but something is locked to his arms. He wakes up and sees that he's still fully dressed and he has chains on both his arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on here??" He asks out loud.  
  
"Stop screaming I have a headache." He hears from above. That's when he realizes that he's lying on the floor. He gets to his feet and sees Miss Parker and Jarod in the bed. He then notices the chains around their wrists and realizes that for some reason Jarod was locked to his right side and Miss Parker to his left.  
  
'Oh great, I hate being in the middle' He thinks and yanks at the chains to try and get them off, but they're too tight.  
  
"Hey. Sis, Labrat get up." He says loudly. He hears a moan from Miss Parker and sees Jarod sitting up as stiff as a stick. Jarod carefully looks around and sees the chain around his left arm. He traces it with his eyes and understands that he's chained together with Lyle. He then sees the chain on Lyles left arm and sees that Lyle is chained to Miss Parker as well.  
  
"What kind of sick game are you playing?" He growls.  
  
"Believe it or not Jarod but I had nothing to do with this. I had no idea you were even here. Where are we anyway?" Lyle answers and tries to figure out where they are.  
  
"I don't know what the hell is going on, but if someone doesn't get this fucking chain off me heads will roll around the floor." Miss Parker growls suddenly.  
  
"Sorry sis. I don't have a key. All I know is that I went home to my bed to sleep last night, and I woke up with these around my wrists and I was for some reason lying on the floor in lord-knows-where with you two." Lyle says irritated.  
  
"Okay, I believe you, for now. But if you ever take out a key to these cuffs from your pocket I'll kill you. Got it?" Miss Parker says threatingly and gets to her feet. She walks over to the bathroom, but has to stop as the two feet long chain straightens and the person on the other end stands still. She turns and stares at Lyle angrily.  
  
"Get your ass over here now. I need to freshen up." She growls at him.  
  
"Don't tell me. Tell him." Lyle says and points to Jarod who just stands staring out the window. Miss Parker sighs.  
  
"Hey, Pezhead. Here." Jarod looks at her and starts to walk to her.  
  
"What is it?" He asks suspiciously.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom. So can you please figure out how the hell I'm supposed to do that if you're not cooperating?" Miss Parker asks sweetly. Jarod pretends to think about it for awhile.  
  
"I guess. I don't know." He smiles.  
  
"Just go to the fucking bathroom Parker." Lyle says impatiently. Miss Parker glares angrily at him then she turns around and closes the bathroom door as much as she can because of the chain.  
  
A MINUTE LATER  
  
"Lyle?" Jarod says carefully.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"You really don't know where we are?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"No. I was in New Orleans yesterday but it doesn't look anything like this. I mean there are trees everywhere." Jarod says confused.  
  
"So I guess we're in Never, neverland then huh?" Miss Parker says as she walks out from the bathroom.  
  
"Never, neverland? What is that?" Jarod asks confused.  
  
"It's the place where Peter Pan and his friends live and flies around, oh and they never grow up." Lyle answers with a hint of longing in his voice.  
  
"Err, you do know it's only fiction don't you??" Miss Parker says.  
  
"Yes, of course I do." Lyle snaps seemingly irritated to have been snapped out of his dream world.  
  
"So the people in this place can fly?" Jarod asks confused.  
  
"Only the kids. It's this planet somewhere, and these lost kids fight the grown up pirates. And they are lead by Peter Pan and his little elf Tinkerbelle." Lyle answers.  
  
"Am I the only grown-up here?" Miss Parker interrupts and receives angry glares from the other two.  
  
"Fine I'll be quiet. But could we at least get away from the bathroom door?" She continues and the trio walks back over to the bed.  
  
"They fight the grown ups?? But I thought you said they never grew up?" Jarod asks as they sit down.  
  
"The grown ups were already grown up when they got there." Miss Parker answers impatiently. Lyle and Jarod stares at her surprised.  
  
"What? I have been a kid once. It doesn't mean that I still am though."  
  
"Fine. Let's start another subject. How the hell did we get here? Where is here? And how do we get away from here?" Lyle asks.  
  
"Well to answer all of your questions with four words; I have no idea." Jarod answers.  
  
"Yeah me neither." Miss Parker agrees.  
  
"Well wasn't that a very giving discussion? Why don't we try to go out through the door?" Lyle says and looks questioningly at Miss Parker.  
  
"Fine. Come on." She says with a sigh and the three of them goes to the door. Miss Parker turns the handle but the door won't budge.  
  
"Here let me." Jarod says and turns the door inwards and it opens. He gives her a smug smile.  
  
"You pushed the door the wrong way." He explains still smiling.  
  
"Smartass. Let's go." She growls at him.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are we just going out there with these chains on?" Lyle asks.  
  
"Yeah, considering we can't get them off. What else do you suggest that we should do? Stay in here all day??" Miss Parker asks and looks angrily at her brother.  
  
"No of course not. But people will think we're crazy." Lyle continues.  
  
"People already think you are crazy, Lyle. Just feel at home." Jarod says with a smile.  
  
"You little." Lyle starts but gets interrupted by Miss Parker.  
  
"Stop fighting boys. Jeez, and stop trying to get yourself killed Jarod."  
  
"Are you worried for my safety Parker??" Jarod taunts.  
  
"No, but you should be. I'm just saying that if one of us dies the two others won't be able to get anywhere." She explains. She looks at Jarod and sees the look of disappointment written all over his face. She sighs deeply. She really hates to disappoint him.  
  
"Let's just get the hell out of this room, allright?" She says impatiently.  
  
"Sure why not." Jarod says and walks out the door dragging his feet behind him.  
  
"After you dear brother." Miss Parker says. Lyle sighs and walks after Jarod. Miss Parker follows and closes the door.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE CENTRE  
  
"Sydney!" A nervous little man is screaming as he sees the older man walk in to his office. Sydney turns around to face the other man.  
  
"What is it Broots?"  
  
"H.have you s.seen M...Miss P.P.Parker this morning?" Broots quickly asks.  
  
"No. Why?" Sydney states as the two of them walks into his office.  
  
"I got a clue on Jarod. He has p.pretended to be a teacher to stop a teenage g.girl rapist on a campus in N.New Orleans. I wanted to tell P.Parker but I can't get in touch with her. She hasn't got h.her cell phone on. S.so I thought that m.maybe I should tell M.Mr. Lyle but I couldn't f.find him either. D.do you think something bad happened to them?" Broots asks nervously.  
  
Sydney starts to answer as the door suddenly opens and Mr Parker comes in.  
  
"Where the hell is my daughter?" He screams.  
  
"We were just wondering that ourselves Mr. Parker. It seems she hasn't appeared for work this morning, and apparently neither has your son." Sydney answers.  
  
"What?! Lyle isn't here either? Find them. NOW!!" Mr. Parker screams and storms out of the office.  
  
"Well I guess Jarod is on hold for now. Let's get to work." Sydney says and hears Broots sighing as he walks towards his hole.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE  
  
Miss Parker, Jarod and Lyle have managed to find a shop with people in it.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you please tell us where we are?" Jarod asks and hears Lyle and Miss Parker sighing.  
  
"No. I'm afraid we are not allowed to." The man answers and turns to leave. But an arm on his shoulder stops him.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Miss Parker says and spins the man around to face her.  
  
"Because he told us not to." The man answers frightened by the looks of this woman and one of the men that apparently was stuck in the middle.  
  
"Who the hell told you not to tell us what fucking spot on this earth we're at?" Lyle says angrily and the man starts to shiver in fear.  
  
"I'm not allowed."  
  
"Understand this you little shithead I don't care what you're not allowed to do. But if you don't tell us where we are and who put us here I am going to kill you, and I'm not kidding." Miss Parker growls in his ear.  
  
"I.I."  
  
"He's starting to sound like Broots." Lyle says with a laugh. And he receives an angry look from Miss Parker.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you moron." She growls at him.  
  
"Err."  
  
"What is it Jarod?" She snaps.  
  
"Your fighting subject just disappeared." He says with a little smile, thinking about how many times he himself managed to escape when the two twins starts fighting.  
  
"Damn. It's your entire fault Lyle." Miss Parker screams.  
  
"How is this my fault? You're the one who threatened him." Lyle tries to defend himself.  
  
"So you're saying it's my fault?" She screams furious.  
  
"No, I'm just saying it's not my fault. Could you just relax?" Lyle tries to calm her down.  
  
"Next time we meet someone, can you two let me do all the talking?" Jarod asks impatiently.  
  
"Why the hell should we?" Lyle asks and stares angrily at him.  
  
"Because we want to get information not kill all the source it might come from." Jarod says in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Fine do what the hell you want. I don't care anymore. Just don't blame me when this source runs away." Miss Parker says angrily and starts to walk away when Lyle says something.  
  
"What is it?" She says angrily.  
  
"I said that you can't leave yet." He repeats.  
  
"And why the hell not?" She asks and stares at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Because RatBoy is apparently not finished with his questioning." Lyle answers and nods towards Jarod who's talking to an eye-catching woman. Miss Parker felt angrier than ever before. 'Why am I reacting like this? It's only Jarod. I hate him, don't I?' She thinks confused. She looks away from Jarod and catches the confused look on Lyles face.  
  
"What?" She asks trying her Ice queen mode but can't do it completely.  
  
"Oh my god, you're in love with him aren't you?" Lyle asks with a chocked look on his face.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." She snaps angrily. But inside her inner sense screams: *YES! She is. She just doesn't know it yet.*  
  
"Shut up!" Miss Parker screams loudly, Jarod turns to look at her.  
  
"Err. You do know we didn't say anything Parker?" Lyle says confused.  
  
"Go to hell." She screams and tries to run away from them, but the chain yanks her arm backwards making her and Lyle tumbling to the floor, Jarod manages to remain in a standing position.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Miss Parker screams at her brother.  
  
"I didn't do anything Parker. You tried to run and dragged me down to the floor with you." Lyle answers with pain in his voice.  
  
"Lyle what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jarod asks with a hint of worry.  
  
"I'm fine." Lyle answers and gets to his feet; he starts to feel dizzy and grabs the nearest thing for support. That just happened to be Jarod.  
  
"Whoa calm down. I don't want to fall to." Jarod says a bit angry.  
  
"Sorry I just got dizzy I'll be just fine in a second." Lyle answers but doesn't let go of Jarods shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jarod asks worried.  
  
"Yeah." Lyle says and manages to stand on his own.  
  
"How do you know? Since when are you a doctor?" Miss Parker asks starting to worry as she sees him sway.  
  
"Just leave me alone will you, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Lyle says angrily and grabs Jarods shoulder again.  
  
"Calm down, both of you. Lyle I think we should get you to the hospital." Jarod says in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh, really? And how do you suppose we explain the fact that we're stuck together when they ask you two to leave the room? 'Excuse me but could you two leave so we can examine the patient? No we can't. You see we woke up this morning with these chains around our wrists.' What do you suppose he says then huh?" Lyle says sarcastically.  
  
"No of course not." Jarod says angry, but still realizes the fact that Lyle has a point.  
  
"Why don't you just check him out Wonder boy? You are the best doctor in the world." Miss Parker states.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Jarod asks and smiles at Miss Parker.  
  
"Why don't you just sit down over here?" Jarod asks. Lyle nods and the three of them walks towards the bench and Lyle sits down with Parker next to him.  
  
"Try to follow my finger with your eyes." Jarod says and looks at Lyle and as Lyle does as directed.  
  
"Is he alright?" Miss Parker asks as Jarod seems to be finished.  
  
"He will be alright if we stay here for awhile." Jarod answers.  
  
"I told you I would be fine didn't I?" Lyle says with a small smile.  
  
"Well you sure as hell didn't look alright to me." Miss Parker says sadly.  
  
"Well I am now aren't I?" Lyle says impatiently and starts to get up, but Miss Parker holds a firm grip on his arm.  
  
"Could you let go?" He asks and looks irritated at her.  
  
"No, Jarod told you that we should stay here for awhile." She says and looks at Jarod for help.  
  
"Sorry Lyle, she's right. I told you that we have to stay here." Jarod says and gives Lyle an apologetic smile.  
  
"Fine! I'll stay. For how long?" Lyle whines at them.  
  
"Just an hour. Why?" Jarod says as Miss Parker fights to hold back a giggle.  
  
"I'm bored." Lyle says and Miss Parker can't hold her giggles anymore.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Lyle asks irritated as he looks at her with angry eyes.  
  
"We've just been here a few minutes and you're already bored?" Jarod asks and looks at the fighting twins.  
  
"Yeah. Why, isn't that allowed?" Lyle asks and turns his angry eyes towards Jarod.  
  
"Yeah that's okay. I was just asking."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lyle. I just got a laughing fit. It wasn't about you. I'm sorry." Miss Parker says through her laughing fit.  
  
AN HOUR LATER SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE, ON A BENCH OUTSIDE A STORE  
  
Lyle, Miss Parker and Jarod are just about to get up from the bench.  
  
"So where exactly are we going? Are we still going to try and find someone who can tell us where we are?" Miss Parker asks Jarod and yawns.  
  
"Yes I guess so. Why Miss Parker are you tired?" He says with a smile. Lyle is just shaking his head.  
  
"Not really. But I want to do something funny." She says with a whimper.  
  
"Oh really?" Jarod says with a big smile.  
  
"Not that kind of fun. We're stuck with my brother, remember?" Miss Parker says a bit irritated.  
  
"Do any of you have money? I'm starving." Jarod stops the conversation. Lyle and Miss Parker starts to go through their pockets.  
  
"Yeah, I have a thousand dollars. Weird. I wonder where those came from?" Lyle answers as he brings up a few hundred dollar bills.  
  
"I have a thousand dollars to." Miss Parker says equally surprised.  
  
"Hmm. Me to. If we put our money together we'll have three thousand dollars." Jarod says.  
  
"No kidding. You don't have to be a genius to figure that out." Lyle says sarcastically.  
  
"Be nice. We should decide who should take care of our money." Jarod says a bit irritated and looks at Miss Parker.  
  
"Can't we just take care of our own money? I mean it isn't like we could buy anything without the others notice anyway." Miss Parker says and gives Jarod a questioning look.  
  
"Good point. Okay but we'll talk about everything before we buy it. Deal?" Jarod asks and looks at Miss Parker and Lyle.  
  
"Deal. But it is very annoying to be stuck here with you." Lyle says and sighs.  
  
"Right back at you. This isn't a picnic for us either Lyle. It might have been better if you weren't here." Jarod says.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Parker says angrily. 'Yes it would be better if Lyle wasn't here.' She thinks.  
  
'Ouch that one actually hurt. Damn him. Damn Jarod for saying that.' Lyle thinks and looks hatefully at Jarod.  
  
'Please Parker, just let me into your heart and let me get to know you all over again. I love you why can't you see that?' Jarod sighs quietly and looks at Parker.  
  
Lyle turns his head towards Parker and sees the way she looks at Jarod. It looks as she's about to throw herself in his arms at any second, and Lyle knows only to well that Jarod will gladly catch her. He really hopes she won't do that because if she is then he would have to watch. He really doesn't care what they're doing when they're at home, but he does care what they're doing when he's stuck in the middle. He sighs quietly and looks at the chains around his wrists. He realizes that even if he did have a key he wouldn't get them off, because the keyholes are filled with led.  
  
'I'm really not having the best day of my life. On the other hand it's way better then my childhood in that shed.' He thinks and shivers goes up his spine.  
  
"Are you cold?" Miss Parker asks as she sees his shivers.  
  
"What? Err. No, I'm. fine. just thinking. Err. yeah." Lyle says uncharacteristically.  
  
"Thinking? About what?" Miss Parker asks worried that he might be thinking of her.  
  
"Err. Nothing. nothing important. Why?" Lyle asks finally himself again.  
  
"Just wondering." Miss Parker answers.  
  
"Could you two stop bickering?" Jarod asks a bit impatient.  
  
"Fine!" They say in unison. Miss Parker glares angrily at Jarod.  
  
"Why? Are you in a hurry?" She growls.  
  
"No. Oh my God! I totally forgot. How could I forget that? We have to leave. Now." He mumbles.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? We can't leave. We don't even now where the hell we are. And just what is it that you forgot?" Parker asks confused.  
  
"I forgot about the rapist."  
  
"What rapist?" Miss Parker asks and looks around worriedly.  
  
"Not here. I'm talking about my pretend in New Orleans." Jarod explains.  
  
"Oh. Wait, you were in New Orleans? And you didn't send a clue?" She asks confused.  
  
"I didn't get a chance. I had some stuff left on that pretend. I just hope the police can find my notes." He says with a sad look on his face.  
  
"A rapist huh?" Lyle says with a smile on his lips.  
  
"You're disgusting." Jarod says with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Thank you." He replies and bows.  
  
"Cut it out brother dearest." Miss Parker says angrily.  
  
"Sorry Parker, but this is who I am." Lyle says with a charming smile.  
  
"And don't we know it." Jarod says under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Lyle says and looks at him.  
  
"You were meant to." Jarod says and sighs.  
  
"Anyway. Didn't Parker want to have fun?" Lyle asks to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's a Tivoli over there." Lyle says. Miss Parkers eyes lights up and she looks the way Lyle is pointing.  
  
"Please Jarod can't we go to the Tivoli? Please?" She asks and looks at Jarod with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright Parker." Jarod says with a smile.  
  
"Yes!" She exclaims and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Parker. What are you doing?" Lyle asks surprised.  
  
"Err. I have no idea. Why didn't you stop me from making a fool out of myself?" She says embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I enjoyed it?" Jarod answers.  
  
"You ass. I don't want to go there anymore." Miss Parker says with a pout.  
  
"Fine by me. I didn't want to go there in the first place." Jarod says with a smile.  
  
"Get a grip." Lyle says with a sigh and receives an angry glare from Miss Parker.  
  
"Shut up Lyle." She says angry.  
  
"Why? So you two can continue your lovers tiff?" Lyle asks sarcastically.  
  
"Shut the hell up zombie." Miss Parker growls.  
  
"Zombie? How do you figure?" Lyle says confused.  
  
"Well you are a living dead, aren't you?" She replies with a smile.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny I am so amused." Lyle says and throws her an angry glare.  
  
"I'm glad someone is amused. Why don't we go eat? We need food." Jarod says and looks questioningly at Parker.  
  
"Sure. What do we eat then?" She answers.  
  
"I'm in the mood for Chinese." Lyle says and smiles.  
  
"You know we're talking about food, not people." Jarod says with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you in the mood for Chinese?" The others nod.  
  
"In that case, let's have Chinese-FOOD!" Every body agrees and goes to find a restaurant that serves Chinese-food.  
  
IN THE RESTAURANT 40 MINUTES LATER  
  
"This is actually pretty good." Jarod says with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Told you it was." Lyle says with a grin.  
  
"Oh god." Miss Parker says when she sees five men with weapons raised coming through the restaurants front door.  
  
"What is it?" Lyle asks and as he looks at the door his eyes widens. Jarod sees the men and wonders what they should do to get all these people out of there.  
  
"Does either of you have a gun?" He asks quietly.  
  
"No. We have to get out of here." Miss Parker answers as Lyle reveals his empty holster.  
  
"Everybody quiet. We want all of you to come up here one at a time and give us all your money. If all of you co-operate no one will be hurt." One of the men says and the others points their weapons in different directions.  
  
"You start. NOW!" The man says and points at Lyle.  
  
"Good fucking luck. You see we three have a little problem we're sort of stuck. So I was wondering if." Lyle tries to explain but the man interrupts him.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GET UP HERE NOW!" He screams. Lyle looks angrily at the man. 'If I had my gun I'd kill him.' He thinks and starts to get to his feet.  
  
"Don't move." The man says.  
  
"How am I supposed to go up to you if I can't move?" Lyle asks annoyed.  
  
"Be quiet Lyle. Just do as they say. Someone might get hurt." Jarod says with worry. Miss Parker rolls her eyes and looks at her brother.  
  
"Just. be careful." She whispers. Lyle looks at her surprised when suddenly the man with the gun grabs him by the arm and hauls him to the floor Miss Parker and Jarod falls over the seat and falls to the floor as well.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? Get back in your seat." The man screams. Jarod shows the chains.  
  
"We can't we're stuck with each other." He explains and looks at the man. The man starts to laugh.  
  
"What is so goddamn funny Kev?" An other man says and looks at the laughing man.  
  
"They are stuck. Okay sorry. Just give me your money and I'll let you two go." He says.  
  
"Two?" Jarod says horrified.  
  
"You and the lady may leave but this man here is truly annoying. And I want to have some fun with him." Kev says with a smug smile.  
  
"I don't think you understand. We are all stuck. Even with him." Jarod replies and nods towards Lyle who looks absolutely terrified.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have fun with all of you then won't I?" Kev says still smiling. Miss Parker looks at him.  
  
"I f you ever call me lady again I will make you regret it. And that's a promise." She growls.  
  
"Really? I think I would enjoy that. And just one more thing, if you don't shut up I'll kill him." The man says and points a gun at Lyle.  
  
"Err. May I ask a question?" Lyle asks.  
  
"Sure. But if you are mean, I'll have more fun." Kev says smiling.  
  
"Sure. Err. Do you think that you could just let us leave if we give you all our money?" Lyle asks carefully.  
  
"I'll think about it." Kev says and turns to his friends.  
  
"What do you say boys? Do you want to have some fun with them or should we let them go?" He asks. The other men starts chanting; Fun, fun, fun. Over and over again. Kev turns towards Lyle with a smile.  
  
"Sorry man. They like you." He says as the rest of the men turns silent.  
  
"Great. The only ones, who happen to like me, are criminals. And they could kill me with a twitch of a finger." Lyle says sarcastically.  
  
"Aww. Don't feel so bad about it Lyle, we who don't like you could kill you to." Miss Parker says. She's not letting her nervousness shine through her Ice Queen mask.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU BITCH!" One of the men screams and shoves his gun in Lyle's ribs.  
  
"Okay, calm down. She won't say another word." Jarod tries but the man just presses the gun harder against Lyle's ribs. Lyle hisses in pain.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" He screams.  
  
"Lex. Relax you can't shoot him yet." Kev tries to reason with the man who appears to be a bit insane.  
  
"He makes fun of me, I can hear him laughing. I can't take it."  
  
"What? I haven't said a word." Lyle says surprised. Lex shoves the gun harder against his ribs and Lyle is starting to have trouble breathing from the pressure.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP??" He screams.  
  
"Calm down, Lex. You can't kill him yet, we agreed to share with the others remember?" Kev asks with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but tell him to stop laughing at me or I swear I'll kill him." Lex answers threatening and removes the gun.  
  
"Thank God." Lyle whispers softly and Lex swirls around towards him again.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" He screams and Lyle looks at Jarod worried that that he would do something with that gun.  
  
"I.I said." He starts but gets interrupted by Lex.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID." He screams and kicks Lyle in the ribs. Lyle falls to a lying position on the floor trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Lyle? Are you okay?" Miss Parker asks carefully and watches him worriedly. She turns her gaze towards Jarod and sees him looking just as worried as she feels.  
  
"Lyle talk to us. Come on." Jarod says and knows that anything can happen to them now.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER 2  
  
TWO HOURS LATER IN A CORRIDOR  
  
"Move it, you're not allowed to stop," Kev screams as Lyle almost drops Miss Parker and has to stop to change his grip.  
  
"Why don't you let me take her? Lyle is hurt, and if I carry her we will be able to go faster," Jarod tries.  
  
"No. He has to be punished," Lex answers angrily and puts his gun at Lyles head. Lyle stiffens and picks Miss Parker up in his arms with a soft groan.  
  
"Are you growling at me?" Lex screams and hits him in the head with the gun. Lyle stumbles forward and almost falls but he manages to find his balance. He is barely able to keep Parker in his arms. Everything seems to spin around, but he knows he has to stay alert, for Parkers sake. Jarod wouldn't be able to take care of him and Miss Parker, and according to both of them Miss Parker is more important.  
  
"Okay Lex, calm down. He can't carry her if he's out cold. So just relax all right?" Kev says and watches him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll go talk to Lou," Lex says and heads towards a door.  
  
"Thanks," Jarod says with a smile.  
  
"Don't think for one second that I did that for you. Like I said, he can't carry her if he's unconscious. Now walk," Kev says in a non-emotional voice. Jarod looks worriedly at Miss Parker and Lyle. Lyle gives him a reassuring smile and they start walking, slowly. Miss Parker whimpers softly and snuggles closer into his neck. The blood from the cut on Lyle's head starts to fall on her face, which only seems to make her snuggle closer into his neck.  
  
"Thomas, I love you. Please stay... I can't loose you again. Please... Jarod stop him," Miss Parker mumbles.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Kev asks suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know," Jarod says and looks at her.  
  
"She's having a nightmare," Lyle explains. He had heard her telling Sydney about them.  
  
"Let me go. I want to be alone. Get off me," she screams and starts tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Daddy please I don't want to. You're my father. No, get off me. Please..." she starts sniveling silently. Lyle looks at her shocked, then at Jarod who looks utterly confused.  
  
"What is she talking about? What did dad do to her?" Lyle asks.  
  
"I don't know. And I have a feeling she won't tell us," Jarod says and sighs sadly.  
  
"Could you just keep walking? Thank you," Kev says and walks past them opening a door.  
  
"Are we going in there?" Lyle asks horror-struck.  
  
"Absolutely. Now move. We'll visit you all later," he says with a smile.  
  
"Is that a promise or a threat?" Lyle asks.  
  
"A little of both."  
  
"Great. Be careful with her," Jarod says and walks into the room.  
  
"Of course, master," Lyle says his voice full of pain and sarcasm. Jarod sighs and turns his head to say something when he sees Kev push Lyle and Miss Parker to the floor. Lyle manages to turn around so Miss Parker won't be hurt, but hits his head on the hard floor. He makes a growling noise and his world turns black. Jarod gasps in shock and falls to the floor and then turns to Kev.  
  
"Well, I hope you will all behave from now on," Kev says and closes the door with a sadistic laugh. Jarod bends forward and rolls Miss Parker off Lyle.  
  
NEXT DAY

IN THE ROOM  
  
Miss Parker wakes up with a terrible headache. She looks up and sees Jarods worried face. She manages a small smile, he smiles back.  
  
"What happened?" she asks.  
  
"They drugged you," Jarod says.  
  
"Oh... What's wrong with him?" she asks when she sees Lyle's unconscious form beside her.  
  
"That's a long story. I'll explain it later," Jarod answers as he hears a noise from Lyle.  
  
"Lyle? Are you awake?" he asks and shakes the mans shoulder a little. Lyles eyes flutters open and he tries to adjust them to the light. After awhile his eyes has gotten used to the light and he looks at the worried faces above him.  
  
"Good morning. Are you alright Parker?" he asks and starts to get up to a sitting position when his head starts hurting. A soft moan escapes his lips and he forces himself to be able to lean his back to the wall.  
  
"I'm fine. But I've got this bloodstain on my cheek that I have no idea where it came from," She answers a bit concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Err... I'm sorry about that. That crazy guy Lex or whatever hit me in the head with his gun and well you can figure out the rest," Lyle answers and leans his head back to the wall and closes his eyes. Suddenly they hear a key rattle in the lock. They look at each other anxiously, starting to stand up. Jarod helps Lyle to his feet. They hear a squeaking noise. Jarod stares at Lyle and Miss Parker and he shakes his head.  
  
"It couldn't be... Could it?" he asks.  
  
"I know that sound anywhere. It's him alright. The question is why?" Lyle answers.  
  
"That's a good question," Miss Parker growls as the door is flung open and they see Raines standing in the door with a revolting smile on his lips.  
  
"Well I see our guests have arrived alright," he says.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Lyle asks trying hard to stand on his own.  
  
"Kidnap you? It was a last second decision actually. Wasn't I lucky that you were chained together," he answers.  
  
"What do you want us for?" Miss Parker asks.  
  
"Well Jarod is pretty obvious; I want him to do Sim's for me. As for you two, I thought I would give a new experiment a chance."  
  
"I will never work for you," Jarod growls.  
  
"Yes I know. I want to try and persuade you. You never know, maybe I'll kill Miss Parker if you don't. Or maybe Emily," Raines says with a smile.  
  
"Don't touch her," Jarod growls angrily. Raines starts to laugh.  
  
"I might get Lyle to kill them both," he suggests. Lyle is having a hard time focusing on what is being said. But he heard that last part.  
  
"I don't kill people for your pleasure," he chokes out as he tries to stop the room from spinning.  
  
"You have earlier. Remember Jimmy?" he says happily. Lyle pales and stops breathing. Jarod checks his pulse and tries to snap him out of it.  
  
"Lyle. What's wrong?" Miss Parker asks concerned. Lyle backs into the wall and falls down to the floor with Parker's and Jarod's help. Raines laughs and leaves and motions for one of the men to lock the door. Lyle draws in a shaky breath and looks into Miss Parker's eyes, not really seeing her.  
  
"He told me to kill him and I did. I killed my best friend for him. I killed him, for nothing. Just because he told me to," he mumbles. Miss Parker sees that no color has returned to his face and that his hands are shaking. Jarod notices to and looks at her helplessly.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Parker asks.  
  
"I think he's going into shock. I thought he knew what he had done?"  
  
"He was probably brainwashed. This is Raines we are talking about," she answers. Suddenly Lyle gets to his feet and glares angrily at the door. Parker and Jarod throw each other worried glances.  
  
"Raines made me kill my friend. Raines removed me from my family. Raines killed my mother. Raines destroyed Timmy. Raines destroyed my childhood. Raines made me insane. Raines screwed with Kyle's head. Raines made Ethan. Raines cloned Jarod. Raines hurt Miss Parker," Lyle says and grabs his head in pain as he is starting to remember what Raines had made him forget. He stares at Miss Parker in amazement.  
  
"We met once," he says. Miss Parker stares at him startled.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

_A/N: I know that you have waited for a long time for this to continue and I will make sure this is completed within the year. Thanks for being patient._

"Raines brought me to the Centre when we were ten. And you came to my cell and asked me why I was there. I said that I was being trained and we talked about our families. And we somehow realized that we were twins…" he grabs his head again as the pain increases. Miss Parker gives him a strange look. How come she doesn't remember that?

"And mom came in and we told her. She believed us and was going to get us, Jarod and Angelo out of there. But Raines found out and sent you and mom to renewal wing," he continued and tried desperately to concentrate.

"He sent me there to. But before that he had me beaten up," Lyle says and they stare at each other in amazement. Jarod looks at the two of them shocked.

"I can't believe we met. I…" Parker starts but gets interrupted by the door opening again.

"You weren't supposed to remember that," Raines says angrily and stares at Lyle angrily.

"Well sorry to disappoint you," Lyle says through clenched teeth. Raines motions for Lex to take care of him. Lex attacks Lyle with a straight right fist that connects with his jaw and makes Lyles head fly to the side, then a left hook right on his temple causing Lyle to see double again. Raines calls Lex off and he reluctantly steps away.

"Now I remember why I spent so much time training him to torture you, he knows everything about you Lyle," Raines says with an evil smile. Lyle manages to clear his vision and glares at the men in front of him.

"What do you want with us?" Parker asks again and Raines sighs impatiently.

"I need the best pretender to do a SIM that will make sure I have world power, that pretender is as we all know Jarod," he says. Lyle focuses his eyes on the man and shakes his head.

"No it isn't, you are lying," he says while remebering everything that Raines has made him forget.

"I am the smartest one aren't I?" he asks and Raines knows everything has come back to the man.

"Yes! And that wasn't supposed to come back to you until a few weeks from now," he growls knowing that there is no use lying to him anymore. When Lyle was a boy he could see when people lied to him but a trip to the infirmary made him forget all about it until now.

"So why am I here?" Jarod asks confused by the news and a little happy that he isn't the smartest man anymore. The question makes Raines glare at Lyle knowing he can't lie.

"You have to call Sydney and tell him you hate him, if you don't I will kill Miss Parker right in front of you after hours and hours of torturing her," he says with a twisted smile on his face. Jarod give him an angry look but knows he has to do as he says, he can't bare the idea of Parker dying because of him. Raines chuckles and motions for his men to take the three prisoners with them.

Lex grabs Lyle and drags him to his feet shoving him infront of him so Jarod and Miss Parker stumbles with him as the chains stretch around their wrists. They are being led down a long dark path clearly underground. Soon Jarod and Lyle notice that Miss Parker looks scared even though she tries to hold it in, Jarod makes a short nod to Lyle who takes her hand and squeezes it tight. At first she looks tense ready to scream at him but then she relaxes and squeezes him back. Suddenly Lex shoves his gun pipe in Lyles back causing them to come to a halt.

"Turn right," he growls and the trio obeys knowing better by now then to enrage the crazed man. They walk in the pathway for over an hour until Lex shoves them inside a small damp room and locks the door. The three stand still trying to make their eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. Soon they could see a shape in one of the corners that looks just like a human. Parker gasps and squeezes her brothers hand harder.

"Come on," Jarod says and goes closer, when he reaches the form he sees it's a dead body. He backs away and leave room for Lyle who sighs and motions for a blanket on the floor. He and Jarod covers the body with it.

"It was Willie," Lyle says as the trio walks to the corner with the most distance from the corpse. Parker looks at him in congusion.

"Are you sure? Why would Raines kill his best sweeper?" she asks.

"I'm positive, but I have no answer for you sis," he says and the trio sits down to rest and think.

TBC..

_A/N 2__: Sorry for the short chapter just wanted one out as soon as possible. Read and review!! Please..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Lyle is suddenly awoken by a hard shove in his bruised ribs.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing?" he growls at Jarod who he sees looking at him.

"Sorry just had to make sure that you're not slipping into a coma or anything, you have suffered many blows to the head in the last two days," Jarod explains and Lyle growls at him clearly upset. Parker is still asleep though on the floor. They had been falling in and out of sleep for a few hours now. At least that's what they thought, it was still pitch black in the room and none of them had a watch. Suddenly keys were heard in the door and the two men wake Parker up so she won't be awoken by the men. The trio sit up anxious for the day to come but when the door opens they have to close their eyes for the sudden light, Kev and Lex rushes inside the room and drags Willies corpse out from the room and throw a bottle of water to Jarod.

"Drink," Kev says and they are gone just as fast as they came. Jarod unscrews the bottle and takes a sip testing it around in his mouth to feel if it could be poisoned. He seems satisfied and takes a swig then passes it to Parker who drinks and passes it to her brother. Lyle doesn't take it for awhile until Jarod tells him that his body needs it. He drinks and Jarod hides it in a corner so the men won't take it back.

Parker sighs and lies back down to get some more rest, the two men follow her lead and soon the trio is dreaming happy dreams.

TBC..

A/N: I know this chapter is very short and I am so sorry but just trying to get this story going forward. Read and Review….


	5. Chapter Five: The Call

**Chapter****Five**

The Call

A few hours later the door is flung open yet again and Jarod awakes with a start. He sees Parker and Lyle cuddling for warmth and sees that he was cuddling with Lyle; he shudders at the thought and wakes the siblings up. They groan at the weak light that comes from the open door. Suddenly they realize why they had been awoken and sit up.

"What now?" Lyle growls irritated for not getting enough sleep as Parker has kept elbowing him in his ribs all night, or day none of them knew anymore.

"Jarod we need you to use this phone and call Sydney, if you don't we will torture and kill Miss Parker after we have some fun with her in front of you," Kev says with a sly smile that makes the trio shudder with revulsion. Jarod takes the offered phone and sees the slight look of disappointment on Kev's face; Lyle sees it to and sends him a threatening glare. Jarod starts dialing the number with shaky fingers. He takes a deep breath and listens intently at the beeps hoping against all odds that he wouldn't answer at his home phone.

"_This is Sydney," _the psychiatrist answers and has a slight worry to his tone of voice and Jarod nearly hangs up but then he sees the hungry look that Kev is giving Parker.

"_It's me, I'm just calling to say that the game is over, I don't want to play anymore."_

"_Jarod? What do you mean?"_

"_I can't believe all the things that you did to me Syd, I can never forgive you for that. I hate you and I never want to talk to you ever again," _Jarod says with tears in his eyes and disconnects the phone with a silent I'm sorry as he hands it back to Kev who smiles and leaves.

**Mea****nwhile**

**In Blue Cove, Delaware**

**Sydney's Home**

"Jarod wait…" Sydney tried to talk to Jarod but the line was dead. Sydney looks at Broots with a look of despair on his face.

"Syd?" the younger man says with worry on his face, they had been having a nice evening eating dinner because Debbie was at a sleepover. They had a long conversation about Jarod and the twins whereabouts when the call had interrupted them.

"He hates me. Jarod hates me," he mumbles and suddenly grabs his arm in pain and soon he falls to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God!! Syd?" Broots asks and dials 911 on his cell when he finally gets through he says that his friend might have had a heart attack. He hangs up and opens the top buttons on Sydney's shirt.

"Jarod what have you done?" he asks and shakes his head as he waits for the paramedics to arrive.

**Back In The Room**

Jarod holds his face in his hands and tries desperately to find a way out of the situation so he could talk to Sydney for real. He starts pacing the small distance he can again but the two others doesn't tell him to stand still, they realize that he needs to do something. Lyle looks over at his sister and she looks back at him worriedly. They are all thinking the same thing, they will never get out alive.

The door is yanked open for the third time that day and this time they heard the wheels and the wheezing and knew Raines was coming.

"Good job Jarod, now Lyle it is your turn to do your part. Here's the pile of papers I want you to read through before your simulation," he says and places a big pile of papers in front of him.

"How am I supposed to read when it's this fucking dark in here?" Lyle mutters and Raines snaps his fingers and Lou that is on the outside of the door and still hasn't showed himself to the trio turns the light switch and the three covers their eyes with their hands as they try to get adjusted yet again.

"Satisfied?" Raines asks and when he doesn't receive a reply he motions for Lex to punish Lyle for being silent. Lex smiles in delight and stalks towards him like a lion towards an unknowing gazelle in the desert. When Lyle removes his hand from his eyes he sees Lex and knows nothing good can come out of it, he swallows and receives a hard punch to his jaw and Lyle can hear it make a slight pop as it is pulled out of place. When Lyle looks back at Lex he receives two quick hits to his stomach and then another hard blow to his already bruised ribs. He moans slightly and gets a coughing fit, Jarod suddenly moves in front of the other man.

"That's enough," he says and receives a blow to his mouth that splits his lip open. Lex then backs off as Raines tells him to. Jarod looks at Lyle who looks about to fall unconscious again. Raines and his mad helpers leave the room with smug looks on their faces. Lyle manages to get Jarod to help him with his jaw and he makes a small cry of pain as it is replaced.

"Thanks," he says and turns to the files in front of him as he looks over the first paper his eyes grow wide.

"What's wrong?" Parker asks and peeks at the paper she draws in a breath.

"What?" Jarod asks and Lyle looks at him.

"He'll get me to help him kill the president and everyone that can take the power from him. Raines wants world domination," he says in deep shock and the trio keep looking at each other in shock.

TBC…

A/N: Dum dum dum… What will happen next? Any suggestions or requests? I may not use them but they are always welcome. Won't write the next chapter until I get four reviews for this chapter.


	6. Chapter Six: The Aftermath

**Chapter** **Six  
****The Aftermath**

**In The Hospital**

Broots is sitting outside the hospitalroom waiting for news on Sydney's condition. The ambulance had been close so it had only taken two minutes for it to get there, the first thing that Broots did in the hospital was to call Michelle and Nicholas and tell them what happened. They would probably join him pretty soon.

He sighs and gets up for a cup of coffee from the cafeteria a few feet away. He orders a cappuccino and sits down in one of the sofas to get some feeling back in his buttocks. Suddenly he hears Nicholas voice and calls the two worried souls over to where he is. They rush towards him and bombards him with questions about what had happened.

"Honestly I have no idea, he was talking on the phone with Jarod and then he just mumbled some words about being hated and grabbed his arm and collapsed. I still haven't heard anything," he says just as his coffee arrives. He gives the waitress a small smile and she might have winked at him but he wasn't sure. The two sat down sighing and ordered some coffee as well. After another half hour the doctor comes up to them and wakes them up as they have fallen asleep.

"Are you here for Dr. Green?" he asks and Broots confirms it with a nod as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am afraid I don't have that good news, Dr. Green has had a slight heart attack but he also had a stroke," he says and takes in the expressions of the trio in front of him. The woman looks pail and has slight tears in her eyes, the bald man has a slightly opened mouth and a look of pure shock on his face and the younger man looks as if he has stopped breathing so he is the one the doctor turns to.

"Hey take a breath okay, I know you are worried about your friend..." he starts but the man interrupts him.

"He isn't my friend, he's my father," he says and his mother places a hand over his.

"Oh I am so sorry, your father is okay for now but he isn't out of the woods yet. He is resting now and we don't know the exact damage of his brain yet but I will get a nurse to you as soon as he is ready," the doctor says and walks away as a new emergency case comes in. The trio talks for awhile and Michelle explains a little about strokes and complications that could happen.

**The Next Morning  
****In The Room**

The trio is staring at the file of papers and suddenly Lyle looks up.

"I know where we are," he says and the two others stare at him in confusion.

"Where?" Parker asks and Lyle smiles slightly.

"In Sweden, see here," he says and points to a spot in the papers and the others nods in understanding. Suddenly a man they haven't seen before walks inside the room.

"Hi I am Lou, I don't know if you remember me Jarod but you saved my family once a few years ago," he says and the twins look over at the pretender and sees his brain going into overdrive, suddenly something clicks and he smiles.

"Of course I should have seen it. How are you?" he says and the other two shake their heads. Only Jarod can ask how someone else is doing under these conditions.

"I'm fine.I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry for the position you are in right now," he says and looks out to make sure no one is listening.

"Actually Lou, you could help us out," Parker says with her sweetest smile. He smiles back and nods.

"I know that's why I'm here. I am alone here now to guard you so take these guns and go," he says and hands them three loaded guns, the twins gladly takes theirs as they have been feeling naked without them, Jarod hesitates a second before realizing he has no choice so he takes it and they walk out. Lou leads them to sunlight and they all smile and thank him.

Suddenly there is a bang being heard and Lou falls dead to the ground. The trio quickly hides behind a large boulder nearby and starts to fire against the location where the shot came from. Suddenly a scream of pain is heard from the others.

"I hope that was Lex," Lyle says under his breath and the others only nods.

"Fuck man, they shot Kev," they hear a voice scream and from nowhere Lex appears shooting wildly around them and one of the bullets hits its mark and the trio all fall to the ground as no one has a chance to prepare for the sudden motion. All three saw blood but none of them felt pain from the adrenaline. Who was shot?

TBC...

A/N: Okay so I know I said I would wait till four reviews but I felt so sorry for the three who has already reviewed I just had to post. So this is for you anamcharalove, Katescats and BlueTigress.

Thank you so much for your showed interest and I do hope you will continue to read and review. Hugs to all of my former and future reviewers as well..


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter****Seven**

A/N: Thanks for all those who have reviewed; this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Miss P and my boyfriend maniackid for all your suggestions… Love you both to death and back.

They all looks at the puddle as it becomes bigger Jarod try to feel if he is wounded but can't feel anything.

"Jarod? I feel cold," Parker says suddenly and Jarod looks at her in horror and sees the wound in her chest and instantly knows that it is serious.

"Shit," he says and rips his jacket so he can stop the bleeding. He can see Lex jumping up and down in triumph and glares at him but he doesn't dare to let go of Parkers wound. Lyle sees the same thing and grabs his gun and aims it at the crazy man.

"I shot the boogieman, I killed the boogieman," he screams as he dances around.

"Hey dummy, you missed," he says and shoots him in the head he then points the gun at Jarod who looks at him in horror. He realizes the deal the three agreed on is now broken, they are no longer trapped in that room and Lyle now has a way to get away.

"Lyle, don't," he says but doesn't move. Lyle gives him his famous grin and pulls the trigger.

**Meanwhile**

**The Hospital**

Nicholas and his mother have gone to visit Sydney and Broots went to call the mother of Debbie's friend to ask if she could stay the next day as well. When he has said goodnight to his daughter and makes sure that it is okay for her to stay longer he goes to join Nicholas and Michelle to see Sydney. Sadly there hasn't been any change yet but the trio keep up there hope. Suddenly a doctor comes in to look at the charts.

"Hello, I am the doctor on call this shift, I have to tell you that if your friend here doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours he might not wake up at all," he says and then he is called to an emergency. A nurse walks in and fixes up three beds for the trio to sleep in.

Suddenly Nicholas feels a twitch from his fathers hand and presses the call button to bring a nurse inside. A man rushes through the doors and asks what is going on.

"His hand moved," Nicholas says with joy in his voice but the nurse says it might have just been his nerves twitching.

**Meanwhile**

**In Sweden**

The shot rings out and Jarod hears a soft clink but feels no pain he looks down confused and sees that Lyle has shot off the handcuffs between the two men. Jarod stares at Lyle in awe that he didn't take this opportunity to kill him.

"Hey! I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong and I can see what my sister feels for you. I know it will take time but I want a trusty relationship with her and for that to happen I need to have some sort of trust with you as well," he says in a very uncharacteristic way. Jarod nods silently in understanding. Lyle looks at his cuff and realizes that the only way to remove it is to shoot himself in his wrist or her in her ribs. He chews on his lower lip in thought.

"Make sure you hold her wound, I have to get loose if we should even have a chance of getting away from here alive," he says and shoots himself in his wrist and groans in pain. He places his free hand over the pouring blood, Jarod looks at him and then he shreds his shirt.

"Lyle come here, let me bind that for you," he says but Lyle shakes his head.

"I'll be fine," he says in obvious pain as he clutches his left arm.

"Stop trying to be macho, you need to stop the bleeding or you'll bleed to death," Jarod says and Lyle relents and walks over to him. The bleeding doesn't stop instantly but it slows down. Lyle takes his gun and sneaks around the boulder peaking to see where the rest of Raines crew is, he sees one persons head and takes a shot and sees the person drop to the ground dead. Lyle sneaks closer and aims his gun ready to take a shot. He sees Raines oxygen tank and shoots at it and an explosion is heard, Lyle flies back at the force of the explosion and lands on his wounded arm and hears a sickening crack but he doesn't register the pain. He sees the fire and suddenly a man runs with fire in his clothes screaming in pain, Lyle shoots him and the body drops. He goes towards the flames carefully holding the gun in his right arm as the left hangs to the side useless, he sees the corpse of Raines and smiles. He walks towards his sister and Jarod again.

"Raines and the others are dead, we can get Parker to the hospital now," he says. Jarod looks up at him in shock and sees the paleness on his face.

"Lyle, what's wrong?" he asks and then he sees Lyles arm and cringes as he sees it is hanging in an awkward angle. He grabs Parker and gets up and Lyle has stopped a taxi and they are driven to the hospital. Lyle pays and the trio walk inside.

"I need a doctor," Jarod calls but the nurse just motions for him to sit and wait.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter****Eight**

A/N: So thanks for the reviews and sorry about the story moving on a bit fast I just got stressed about my promise to finish it this year… I'll try to move slower but not to slow… Aaaah Almost Christmas…

"Hello, did you hear what I just said? She has been shot," Jarod exclaims in confusion, the nurse looks over at them and sees the blood dripping from her chest and instantly calls for a doctor and a gurney. They take her away as Jarod has said all the necessary medic history and the two men are told to sit and wait. Jarod decides to place a call to Syd and is directed to the nurses station where he can borrow one.

"Excuse me ma'am? I was told I could borrow a phone in here," he says and the nurse snorts her nose but points to a phone he can use. He dials the number but there is no response. Jarod sighs and decides to sit down and see if he can get through later. In all the haste and worrying over Parker he has totally forgotten about Lyle and his injuries. Jarod glances at the man and sees the arm and suddenly remembers.

"Don't," Lyle says and grinds his teeth in pain as the adrenaline is wearing off.

"I'm sorry but if this whole trust thing is going to work you need to be healthy when Parker comes out from this hospital," Jarod answers and calls for a nurse.

"Yes?" she says and sees Lyles arm and gasps and grabs his healthy arm and rushes him away. Jarod hears Lyle grunt in discomfort.

**Meanwhile**

**The Hospital In USA**

Sydney hasn't moves since they brought him in and the trio is starting to become increasingly worried about him as the doctors has said the next twenty four hours is crucial. Michelle has taken over instead of the nurse as she feels more comfortable that way. Nicholas just sit and stare at his father willing him to wake up and Broots is currently asleep in the uncomfortable chair in the small hospital room.

"Ja… Jarod… No," Sydney mumbles and Broots awakes with a start as they all stare at the man in the bed. Michelle presses the call button and a doctor arrives. He checks the patient and smiles at the trio.

"Good news, he is about to wake up and then we'll know what the extent of his injuries are," the doctor says and gives them some other information and leaves the room. Broots sighs in relief and stretches out the knots in his back. Michelle and Nicholas hug each other and then they settle in to their previous positions.

**Three Hours Later**

**Sydney's Hospital Room**

"Jarod?" Sydney asks with sad eyes, Broots looks at him and explains they haven't come back yet. Sydney has been up for half an hour explaining what caused his reaction. Nicholas stomped off in a rage and Michelle has just recently gone to see where he went.

"We don't know the reasons for that call Syd. I'm sure he had a good reason to say those things to you," he says and Sydney nods. The doctor has explained to them that Sydney may have difficulties doing things he has always been able to do before the stroke. Sydney soon realized that he couldn't feel his legs. No one knows how long he will be paralyzed from the waist down. Michelle has volunteered to be his nurse and he reluctantly accepted. Broots sees that Sydney's eyes are drooping and knows it is a sign of sleepiness.

"Why don't you rest while I go see where Nicholas and Michelle went?" he suggests but Sydney doesn't answer as he has already fallen asleep. Broots smiles and walks out of the room careful not to wake the older man.

**Meanwhile**

**The Hospital **

**Sweden**

Jarod is sitting in the waiting room anxious to see what has happened with Parker. Suddenly he hears a familiar snort and smiles as he looks up and sees Lyle with his arm in a bandage and carrying a bag of meds. The snort however is due to the fact that he is being pushed in a wheelchair because of the hits to his head.

"There you go, we will tell you as soon as the head scan comes back," the male nurse says and walks to another room.

"So you told them about the head injury?" Jarod asks surprised.

"No the freaking nurse saw the dried blood," he says in a half growl and Jarod has to force himself not to smile. Suddenly the doctor working on Parker comes to them.

"We are lucky, your wife only got a shallow wound and the bullet was stuck in her ribcage so not much needed to be done except stopping the bleeding. You may go see her if you wish, she is in room number eight," the doctor says and leaves the two men.

"Okay then," Lyle says and starts to get out of the wheelchair but is stopped by a hand from Jarod. "What?!" he growls.

"You know you sit in there for a reason," he says and pushes the chair forward with a very grumpy Lyle in it.

TBC???

A/N2: So you think it needs one more chapter or could this be a good ending??? Tell me what you think…


	9. Chapter Nine: The Last Chapter

**Chapter Nine**

**The Final Chapter**

A/N: So a little late but I have been very busy trying to find a new job and such but my best friend finally convinced me to post another chap. So you have Miss P to thank for this ending.

**Three Years Later**

**Sydney's House In L.A**

Sydney and Michelle are sitting on their porch sipping piña coladas as they are expecting their friends to come over for summer. A lot had happened since the trio finally made it home to America again, they had been forced to stay in Sweden for a whole month due to the twins injuries. Jarod had persuaded the swedes, by pretending to be an expert in head traumas and bullet wounds, that he would make sure they got all the rest and such that they needed.

_Their first stop after coming back was Sydney's house where they found an angry Nicholas tending the place. As Nicholas saw Jarod he attacked him and threatened to drag him to the Centre, Parker tried to step in the way for the attack but her brother had held her back. Lyle had gotten out of the car and went between them to hold Nicholas back, as a result he got two broken ribs and a swift blow to the head before Nicholas realized who he hit. Lyle got a slight cuncussion but said everything was okay and the three men swapped stories and Nicholas never felt worse about hitting someone. Both Jarod and Lyle assured him everything was fine and they found out what had happened to Sydney._

_Jarod had felt so guilty about everything but everyone kept saying it wasn't his fault, once again the Centre had screwed with their lives in one way or another. _

_Broots started dating Debbies friends mother Maria and they got married after a year, Nicholas started working in L.A and Sydney and Michelle decided they are better as friends and moved in together as he needs aid with some stuff still. Debbie couldn't be happier with a new mother even as her real mother came by once and tried to get cash from her to be able to gamble but she had told her off with the aid of Maria. _

_Jarod, Parker and Lyle are still very close after their ordeal. Jarod and Parker left the Centre for good being sick of the things going on, they had brought baby Parker and Angelo out to live with them but Angelo had soon gone back saying "Needs to help future friends," and they all understood his choice. Melina Parker changed her last name as she married the man of her dreams. Mel and Jarod found out baby Parker was their son and named him Kyle Jr. after Jarods brother by Mel's request. Lyle kept working in the Centre for another year but only to erase every trace of his close friends, one small mistake sent him to the hospital in a coma for half a year and Mel barely left his side. After his recovery he decided to go back to the Centre to keep hiding his friends from their radar but his sister refused to let him and the others agreed with her. He finally relented after they told him repeatedly that he would be murdered if he ever showed his face there again. He moved in with Jarod and Mel for a few weeks but then he left to fend for himself. He accidentalt stumbled upon Emily, Jarods sister and assured her they had all left the Centre, she didn't trust him but pretended to in hope he might lead her to her brother. Emily knew where the rest of them resided and hoped to leave a secret message to him. After a month she finally saw her brother and found out Lyle had been telling the truth all along and they had left. Jarod finally met his mother and Margareth and Mel had a close relationship after talking about her mother and Mel's pregnancy. Lyle decided to move to L.A with the others but in the other end of town. _

Sydney and Michelle sees the group of people walking and laughing together, Mel and Maria comparing their pregnant bellies and stories. Jarod and Broots whispering about mood swings and cravings and Kyle Jr. being held in the hand by his grand mother. Emily pushing a baby wagon as she had given birth just two weeks ago. She looks tired but happy. The clone Charlie laughs with the major and Ethan at a joke. Debbie and her stepsister Jasmin talking about their new sibling. Nicholas walking in front as he rushes to his father and mother to hug his parents lovingly. As the group enters the house the greeting party starts. After thirty minutes of constant chatter and hellos and hugs someone enters the house. Mel turns by instinct and glares at the intruder and sees it is her brother. She gasps at the sight of him, he is bleeding from a freshly cut lip and has a black eye.

"Is that how you greet your baby brother?" he says and the rest of the gang turns as well as their smiles turns to frowns as they hear the broken tone of his voice. Margareth has never wormed up to Lyle but she gasps in horror and gives the man a hug. Lyle is stunned but lets a few silent tears slip down his cheeks.

"Lyle what happened to you?" she asks loud enough for everyone to hear. Lyle sighs and releases her with a sad smile.

"Can we sit down first?" he asks and they all nod and walk inside.

"I was found by a sweeper, but don't worry I said I didn't have anything to do with you anymore and he reported to his superior than I killed him and made it look like an accident. Don't worry, I will be fine," he says and swallows hard. The rest of them have relief on their faces until Mel suddenly looks up in confusion.

"Where is Pam?" she asks and Lyle can't hold all his tears in as she asks.

"He... he murdered her," he answers in a broken voice. He walks off and in to the hallway to collect himself he hears footsteps behind him and he prepares himself to tell his sister he needs some time alone but when he turns to face her it isn't his sister he sees, it's Margareth. He looks at her in confusion and she smiles at him.

"Lyle I know we haven't been on the best of terms but I want you to know that you are officially one in the family now," she says and Lyle feels his walls crumbling and he falls to the floor and cries as he feels his heart break, Margareth goes down with him and embraces him tightly as he cries in to her shoulder.

They would never be sure the Centre wouldn't come back for them but they knew that they will get through everything together, as a family.

**The End!!**


End file.
